Sharkie
WARNING: This article is by SharkieCWA. If you have any questions or concerns please contact me on my Talk page. Alpha-6795 "Sharkie" was created on Kamino in 32 BBY and served in the 501st Legion under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Sharkie was one of the most loyal and effective troopers in the Clone Army. General Skywalker's three most committed troopers were Captain Rex (CT-7567), ARC Trooper Fives (CT-27-5555), and Sharkie. The four of them led the 501st, traveled from planet to planet throughout many star systems, and went on many missions together. Sharkie was soon awarded to form his own battalion, the Airborne Sharks, but it ultimately disbanded. Many years later, Sharkie traveled to Courscant where he could live freely and become a Mercenary instead of serving in the Republic Army. While he was there he joined Larcon Legion. While he was there, he met widely known members Narukota Warrior, Lan Phaseriper, Stormfly, and the Legion leader, Leshaak Larcon. A few months later, Sharkie had finished all his training and was promoted to General. The Legion had multiple wars with other groups, but they were preparing for one of their biggest adversaries, War Eagle. Early Life Sharkie was one of the first clones to be produced and was born in 32 BBY. Like every other clone trooper, Sharkie was raised and trained on the planet Kamino to serve as a soldier of the Galactic Republic. The clones troopers were bred from template of bounty hunter Jango Fett. Sharkie admired Fett and saw him as a father figure, but that changed when Fett seemingly betrayed the Republic. From the start of the war, Sharkie was under command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. The three of them developed a mutual trust and as they fought alongside each other. Throughout his career, Sharkie proved to be a soldier who truly cared for his brothers and even other Jedi. Sharkie was a capable strategist and an exceptional soldier on the battlefield. His qualities and abilities earned him the respect of both his Jedi general and his fellow troopers. Beginning of the Clone Wars and The Battle of Geonosis The Battle of Geonosis was the first major battle fought in 22 BBY between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic. Like Rex, Sharkie also participated in the battle, fighting against the Confederacy of Independent Systems's massive force of battle droids. Rex and Sharkie fought well and earned a veteran status in the Republic Army. Airborne Sharks After the war, Sharkie gained full trust from General Skywalker and Captain Rex. In order to form his battalion, he would have to train a group consisting of 6 troopers. Their names were Azure, Poseidon, Mako, Jaws, Thresher, and Delta. The squad was required to pass the Citadel Challenge, but they were disorganized and inexperienced. The squad members were not able to work together as a team which resulted in many failures. After many attempts, the squad finally passed the challenge and graduated. Months went by until they were considered to be some of the best troopers in the Clone Army. One day as they were concluding the rest of their drills, the Republic was preparing for something even bigger. The Battle of Kamino. Battle of Kamino Battle of Umbara The Collapse of Airborne Sharks Larcon Legion Introduction to Larcon Legion and the battle with War Eagle (20-19 BBY) Near the end of 20 BBY, Leshaak Larcon and the generals had a secret discussion about a dangerous assignment. A secret operation against War Eagle. Rumors about this task continued to spread within the squad for weeks. Two months after the meeting, Leshaak announced that Larcon Legion would be teaming up with another squad, the United Maritime Forces. They desired to skirmish against War Eagle because of the war crimes they have committed. Ice Berg III A few days later, Sharkie, Lan Phaseripper, Stardust Galaxybade, and Sigma Sage were at the Larcon Legion Squad Base located in Ice Berg III. They were joking around with each other and talking about their assignment when all of a sudden they saw a ship land in front of the base. Sage was the first to notice this and told the others. They made their way to the entrance of the base and noticed two men and two women exit the ship with blasters facing them. There was also a fifth member who had a lightsaber. He was known as Tyler Jeter. He knew the Legion's attack would take place the next morning, so they decided to attack first. Sharkie and Lan ran back to the War Room. The first thing they did was try to contact Leshaak, while Stardust and Sigma were holding off the enemies. Sharkie and Lan didn't get a response from Leshaak so they decided to go back to the courtyard. Tyler injured Sigma but Stardust saved him just in time. Tyler and the rest escaped. Lan, Stardust, and Sigma would stay at the base but Sharkie had other plans. He got into his ship and tried to chase down Tyler and the others. Sharkie shot one of the engines of the ship with his pistol. He then slid onto the ship where he killed both women and one of the men. Tyler then put the ship on autopilot and stunned Sharkie. When Tyler arrived at War Eagle base, he brought the captured Sharkie with him. Some high-ranking members of War Eagle were told what just happened. They demanded that Sharkie should be killed for his actions. Sharkie awakened minutes later when nobody was around. He grabbed his pistols and shot Tyler in the leg. While they were fighting, everyone else was running away. Sharkie fled the base as two aircraft were shooting at him. Sharkie shot the engines of both ships and got finally got into his own. Sharkie traveled back to Iceberg III and told Lan what had happened. They immediately ran back to the War Room to tell Leshaak, who they finally had time to speak with them. Leshaak told everyone to stay away from War Eagle until he gets back from Coruscant after Sharkie told him what happened. Sharkie wanted to get some sleep after a long day. As he was walking to his room, he overheard Stardust and Night Lion talking to each other. They said that War Eagle would plan another attack. Sharkie ignored this but he was the first to wake up the day after. He made his way to Narukota Warrior's room to awaken him. The both of them would go on a death mission together without informing anyone else.Category:Larcon Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:General Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Trooper Category:Trooper